


Bella's Djinn

by Jessicahayes06



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicahayes06/pseuds/Jessicahayes06
Summary: AU: New Moon. After Jake's rejection, Bella returns home and finds a mysterious lamp on her bed and rubs it.





	Bella's Djinn

Summary: AU New Moon, After Jake rejects Bella she finds a mysterious lamp and letter on her pillow. She rubs it and set events in motion that changes her life as she knows it.

AN: I was bored last week and watched both Descendants movies on ‘free movies’ on Xfinity. Anyway this is one of the plot bunnies Jay! Muse insisted I write.

Rating: M 

Warnings: Language, smut in later chapters.

Pairings: Jay/Bella. Eventual Sam/Leah, Seth/multiple characters, Paul/O.C. 

Disclaimer: Disney and Melissa De La Cruz own Descendants and Isle of the lost. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything related to Greek Mythology. I make nothing off of this story.

Bella shivered as she climbed into her beast after the utter rejection of her best friend, echoed the words of her ex. The barely scabbed over wound on her heart ripped open yet again. Slowly she made her way back home, her mind was filled with her ex. A part of her wished he’d stop haunting her. ‘It’d be as if I never existed’ he said. Yeah if only that were possible. 

It was easier for a time when she had Jacob help her look for her and...Edward’s meadow. Should she go looking for it now? It wasn’t like she had Jake to use to seek out Edward’s voice. But she knew she needed to put Edward behind her, the only problem was she didn’t know how. Besides, it wasn’t like she was the type that had an additional man or three waiting in the wings. 

By the time she made it back home, she was as torn as she was since...Edward led her into the forest behind her house and ripped what little self-esteem she had to shreds. She ignored the concerned looks from Charlie and Harry, as she made her way up to her room.

Her eyes were drawn to the phallic shaped object on her bed. Her eyes bugged out because she knew full well that she didn’t leave her ‘birthday present’ for herself out in the open where her father could walk in on her. Besides this looked like old, worn gold. It sat upon what looked like a parchment of some sort. Warily she made her way to the bed and pulled the ‘note’ out from under the golden sex toy. 

‘To whoever this lamp appears before; 

The djinn within is lonely and will grant thee any wish you desire; within the parameters he sets. Treat him right and he’ll be absolutely loyal. There is a time limit however, you must use him within seven years or he’ll disappear forever. 

Best Regards;

Mal and Genie.’

Bella didn’t know who they were but...she is tired of being rejected right when she thought she found people who cared for her. Hesitantly she picked up the lamp and rubbed the base with a firm, gentle grip. After a few strokes, she was about to write it off as a joke, when a puff of smoke emitted from the mushroom shaped head and out appeared a living, breathing, wet dream. 

He had long ebony hair, dripping wet but she’d bet when it dried it’d be silky to the touch. Bronze skin stretched taut over lithe muscles that tapered down to firm buttocks. Her hands clenched tighter on the ‘lamp’ to avoid grabbing the towel-clad cheeks. 

Her increased breathing must’ve alerted him to her presence as he whipped around and if she thought his behind was tempting it was nothing like the well-defined pecks and six-pack abs with an ebony trail that disappeared inside the white towel that already started to tent.

“Eyes up here honey.” God his voice had that rich, dark quality that spoke to her heavily suppressed naughty side that she hid since she stopped coming to Forks to visit her father...speaking of which.

“Put some clothes on young man!” Charlie snapped as he and Harry stood in the doorway. She saw Harry had a stunned look on his face. Bella looked her djinn in the face and saw he looked almost identical to Seth. With a wink and a smirk on his face, he snapped his fingers and he was dressed in dark brown leather pants, a matching wife beater and a brown beanie over his head.

Trepidation crept up her spine when she didn’t hear Charlie freak out. Charlie rose one brow up when she finally turned her head to him. 

“Kid my grandparents are from a realm where fairy tales are real.” Harry turned narrowed eyes on him. 

“I think we all need to have a long talk over some beers,” Harry spoke after some time.


End file.
